Solid propellant compositions have employed nitroglycerin as an explosive plasticizer which is a highly energetic plasticizer. Although much success has been achieved with the use of nitroglycerin or its related derivatives in solid propellant compositions, a greater degree of safety in handling and a reduced sensitivity to detonation have been desired. A replacement for nitroglycerin in solid propellants which yields the improved safety advantages would be of particular interest in either crosslinked or uncrosslinked composite-modified double-base propellants. Even of further particular interest would be such a replacement for nitroglycerin which results in a higher burning rate, a higher specific impulse, and improved mechanical properties of the propellant composition.
The handling sensitivity of nitroglycerin has always been a matter of extreme concern, and especially, more recently of the detonation which occurred in a nitroglycerin processing facility which resulted in the loss of several lives.
An object of this invention is to provide a replacement for nitroglycerin in crosslinked or uncrosslinked composite-modified double-base propellants.
A further object of this invention is to provide a replacement for nitroglycerin in crosslinked or uncrosslinked composite-modified double-base propellants which results in a propellant composition having a greater safety in handling, reduced sensitivity to detonation, higher burning rate, higher specific impulse, and improved mechanical properties.